Black Wings
by NavySailor
Summary: Everyone is assigned a guardian angel who helps them throughout life, however due to a clerical error a demon was assigned to a young Spencer Reid. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is assigned a guardian angel who helps them throughout life, however due to a clerical error a demon was assigned to a young Spencer Reid. Spencer's guardian demon was none other than Amaymon, the Prince of Hell or David as Spencer named him, and David was going to protect his charge above all else.

All were surprised in Hell when the Heavens sent Amaymon a summons to the earthly realm but once he saw the boy he knew he would protect him, even if the whole thing was a mistake. The boy was much too small and much too skinny, with an abusive father and a sick mother. The Prince of Hell immediately took pity on the baby before him and vowed no mortal would ever harm the young Reid.

The boy was three when he gave the Demon Prince his earthly name and it annoyed the poor demon almost more than the child himself did. The demon would normally appear as an old man with a long beard, and long hair hanging over his eyes, a bright crown atop his head, and riding upon a rampaging lion, black wings upon his back a beacon of death and in his right hand he held a dart, before him came dancers, he would bring with him 6 of the servants that follow him. This was the twenty first century though and so he decided to blend in as an older gentleman, with a goatee, black hair slicked back and his black wings folded against him. He wore a black suit with dark sunglasses dangling from his fingers and no dancers preceded him. He resembled an older mortal Italian mobster almost or at least that's what the child declared at the age of five.

Amaymon realized the moment he laid his demonic eyes on Spencer that he was special, intelligent beyond his years. He was also extremely clumsy forcing the Demon Prince to watch the child like a hawk until he was ten years old. One thing the demon hadn't counted on besides the child's clumsiness was his ability to see the Prince of Hell.

This story doesn't start when Spencer Reid was ten though, it starts when he was born.

"Emlon, what is this summons?!" Amaymon shouted as he read the heavenly parchment, it was so out of place in the underworld they occupied.

"I am not certain my Prince it seems that the heavens have declared you the guardian of a mortal child," the demon replied hurriedly.

"I'm the Prince of Hell, I do not get summoned by the Heavens nor do I obey their command," Amaymon raged, the fire around his throne flaring rather dramatically.

How dare they summon the Prince of Hell to the earthly realm for a mortal of all things. He had servants like Emlon to deal with the mortals for a reason.

"My Prince, it states that if you do not report to your charge within the hour you will be banned from Heaven and Hell, forced to walk among mortals for eternity," Madyconn pointed out.

"It states that I must go there but not that I must stay," Amaymon chuckled. "I guess I'm taking a little trip to the earthly realm. I expect my kingdom to be in perfect order upon my return," the demon growled as he challenged his six servants to defy him. With a few frightened and a few sadistic looks the Demon Prince vanished to the side of his charge and looked around.

Was this what the mortals lived in in this century? A house, a dirty one at that the demon noted as he glanced around the small nursery. His eyes landed on a cradle containing a small boy and the demon's curiosity was instantly piqued as he approached the child. Perhaps the summons was a mistake but what happened next made up Amaymon's now suddenly uncertain mind. The demon couldn't decide if he would return to hell or fulfill the summons and watch over the child.

A crash sounded alerting the Prince to danger with the yelling to come causing the demon to come to a decision. The child was not safe in this place but he knew he could not move him. With the yelling drawing nearer the Demon Prince lifted the child into his arms knowing that he and anything he held was invisible to the mortal eye. Within seconds a drunk and furious looking man burst through the door to the nursery with a woman crying behind him looking battered and bruised. The woman's angel, looking just as beat as her mortal, looked up at the demon in surprise and fear. A smaller demon had latched itself onto William Reid and with a glare from Amaymon disappeared knocking the elder Reid unconscious.

"Don't," was all Amaymon said to the angel as he turned to observe if the man was of any threat to the child. The mother was checked off rather easily as non threatening for the time being.

Amaymon returned Spencer to his crib before the demon walked directly to William. With a small touch to the mortal's shoulder the demon hissed in rage at what he saw.

"You are a vial pest upon this earth. Unlike what most think I am not inherently evil but punish those who are in Hell. You, pest, I look forward to seeing soon," the Prince of Hell declared as the man's soul was sent to Hell. His servants would prepare this man for his eternal fate until the Prince returned. Meanwhile, Amaymon watched as the angel kept her distance for him as the child's mother now held her son.

"What are you doing here Amaymon?" the angel finally demanded after a rather annoying staring contest that caused the demon to yawn.

"I'm watching over my charge," the Demon replied with a smirk.

"Your charge is the child? Why?" Suriel questioned. She was just a regular angel charged with the guardianship of a mentally ill mother now forced to work with a demon.

"Mistake now made permanent. Turns out your heavenly friends aren't perfect," he taunted.

"What did you do with the man?" she asked uncertainly.

"I sent him where he belongs...Hell."

"What will the other mortals think of an empty corpse lying in the home?!" Suriel asked in panic.

"The will think he expired due to alcohol poisoning. We have a surprisingly lot of those down where I live if you know what I mean," Amaymon joked sadistically.

The angel shuddered as the demon walked over and plopped down in a seat now staring intently at his charge.

"No mortal will ever harm Spencer," the Prince of Hell declared with a low growl. The message was sent to both his servants and those who respected him in Hell. If Spencer Reid was ever in danger a demon was bound by the Prince himself to protect him. The boy was now on the extremely short list of mortals never to be harmed by the monsters who lurked in Hell. Any demon or mortal who disobeyed this would be destroyed by Amaymon himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dave, why can only I see you?" the five year old asked his guardian. His intelligent eyes watching the demon smirk and he stared back at his charge.

"Because Spencer, you are special and I am your guardian," was all the response "Dave" gave the boy.

Spencer seemed to consider this as best a five year old genius could but was eventually sidetracked by the homework in front of him. He was doing fourth grade math that his teacher assigned him, with a little persuasion from his guardian.

The demon was determined his charge would become the best he could be, hell maybe he'd be King of Hell one day Dave though in amusement. The child's general shyness and propensity for being socially awkward probably took ruler of Hell out of the equation but oh well. Dave had yet to have trouble with the young boy with the exception of the occasional bump or bruise. The real issue was the mother and Suriel was doing her best to contain the damage on that front. It wasn't until the boy was around three that the Angel and Demon decided on a truce and to help each other with their charges. There were days and months when Suriel would return to Heaven and times when Dave returned to Hell to keep order. When that occurred the other would watch over both charges.

"I can see mommy's guardian Angel too you know," Spencer told him not really taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"Oh really?" David asked more rhetorically than anything.

"Yes, sir. I call her J.J.," the child whispered to him conspiratorially.

"Why's that?" Dave asked egging him on. He was interested in the reason the boy gave them names other than the obvious problem of him being unable to pronounce their real ones.

"Because the teachers ask if my mom's at home...I tell them my Auntie J.J. and Uncle Rossi are watching me. Then they ask what the full names are so I told them Auntie Jennifer and Uncle Dave," Spencer told him honestly before ducking his head in embarrassment. The teachers knew his mommy was sick and they once brought a mean lady in who kept asking him questions saying she could give him a better home. He didn't want a better home, he wanted his mom and Dave and J.J.

"I see…" the demon mumbled as he thought.

"The mean lady will take me away from my mom if they think someone else isn't here with me," Reid told him fearfully.

"Spencer," Dave said as he knelt down next to the child. "I will never let anyone take you away from your mom, but if you feel better -" he was cut off by a loud crash as the front door swung open.

Two men entered the home to rob the place completely unaware of the fact that they were doomed. They rounded the corner to find a wide eyed boy and a man who upon seeing them had massive black wings spring out to protect the child. Both men in fear lifted their guns to fire at whatever the man was only to find them melting in their hands.

"You dare threaten me?!" the Prince of Hell boomed in rage.

"N-No!" one of the men squeaked in fear. Both men were forced to their knees as Amaymon approached, fire dancing in his eyes.

"No mortal shall ever threaten myself or my charge!" He growled at the two cowering men.

"Who are you?" the braver of the two asked.

"A demon born and raised in Hell who now rules it as well," he replied. "NOW leave!" he demanded and at that command both men were released and fled.

When Rossi turned around he smiled in amusement at Spencer ignoring the whole thing and still working on his homework.

"Why could they see you?" the little boy asked out of curiosity.

"Because I allowed them to but you can see me no matter what."

"Oh."

With that short conversation the demon vanished traveling to the child's school. He appeared at the entrance with his wings hidden to mortals, he entered the building. First stop was to the main office to put a stop to all the prodding the school was doing to his charge.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked him once he had entered.

"I'd like to speak with the principal of this school," Dave replied coolly only now removing the black sunglasses he wore.

"First door on the right," she told him as she pointed to the hallway behind her.

With a slight nod Rossi made his way to the back and walked in the open doorway.

The principal looked up in confusion, "How can I help you?"

"My name is David Rossi. I'm Spencer's uncle. I'd like you to stop harassing him about his home life. He's been through enough without feeling scared everyday," the demon told him angrily.

"I'm sorry but we had to make sure he was telling the truth. Our priority is our student's safety here," the man explained.

"He told you multiple times that myself and my sister are taking care of him. He is well cared for and his mother is also well cared for," Rossi bit out trying to stop the flood of anger from reaching his eyes.

"I see well could you sit down and tell us how you're doing that? All we got out of him was that the two of you were taking care of everything."

"I'm rich _sir_ so they are both financially stable. Spencer isn't exactly going to school in clothes from a thrift store. That boy is more like a son to me than you may think so I would highly recommend you leave him be from now on," the Prince of Hell threatened. "If I hear from him that someone had threatened to take him away from his home again You will sorely regret it," he threatened.

"I can assure you sir, no such thing will happen to Spencer. I'm sorry for the trouble."

With that Amaymon left vanishing in the hall just outside of the office returning to his charge feeling rather satisfied with himself. His charge would be happy again and he could go back to one of the easiest jobs he's ever had because if he was honest ruling Hell was exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spencer was nine he started High School but instead of going to some local school he went to Thomas Jefferson High School for Science & Technology in Virginia. It took Dave weeks to convince his young charge that this school was worth leaving his mother and countless promises that J.J. would watch over her and he would check in whenever Spencer asked him to. The Prince of Hell did not beg, however… he made deals and his deal with Spencer was laid out like this: Spencer was to go to the high school Dave had chosen and do his best in every class along with one extra curricular activity of the boy's choice. Dave would provide a home, and food and anything else he would need along with checking up on his mother.

The demon was determined his charge was meant for greatness and as such deserves only the best education this broken system could offer. Thomas Jefferson High School was that education and if Spencer did well enough he could eventually get into MIT or Harvard or Yale maybe even Columbia. A world of possibilities was laid out in front of the young Reid and Amaymon was determined to keep it that way, no matter what.

"Don't be nervous," the demon instructed as they pulled up to the high school in the black 2019 Alfa Romeo 4C he had "convinced" the car dealer to give him.

"Show confidence and no one will question you. I know Dave but that's not necessarily true. Striking a healthy balance between too much and too little confidence can be challenging. Too much and you can come off as cocky and stumble into unforeseen obstacles when you overestimate your own abilities or fail to complete projects on deadline because you underestimate the time and effort they require. If you're too confident people question you and if you aren't confident enough they question you," Spencer rambled nervously to the demon.

David sighed, "Find your balance then young mortal. Now what are you to say if anyone asks about your family?"

"I'm living with my Uncle Dave in a Mansion in Mclean, VA. My dad died when I was born, I don't know how and my mom is home sick in Las Vegas with my Aunt J.J. looking after her," Spencer recited.

"Good and what do you say if they ask you why you moved to Virginia?" Dave asked as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the school and turned to look at his charge.

"My Uncle Dave wanted to make sure I got a good education and got a fresh start," Spence told him happily.

"Good, now shall we?" Dave asked as he opened his door to walk his charge to the front office. The Principle wanted to meet him before Spencer started classes to sit down and talk about the boy and any rules the school had. The demon thought this was a reasonable request and obliged the woman in charge.

"What do I say if kids ask me what you do for a living?" Spencer asked as they walked up to the school.

"Tell them I'm an Anesthesiologist and I make around $235,000 a year," the demon replied with a smile as he smoothed out invisible wrinkles in his black suit. His wings were hidden once more and his mortal form perfect as they entered the High School.

"I want to be an Aerospace Engineer or an FBI Agent," Spencer declared as they entered the school office.

"Is that so?" Dave inquired as he smiled up at the receptionist.

"Yes, sir."

With that Amaymon turned to the man behind the desk, "Hello, I'm David Rossi and this is my nephew Spencer. It's his first day and we're here to see the Principle."

"Her office is right this way," the man replied before standing and leading them down a long hallway towards the East side of the school. They turned right down one more hall before he stopped outside an office. "Right in there."

Rossi knocked before entering at the "come in" that welcomed them. The woman behind her desk stood to greet them once they had fully entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Principle Price," she introduced herself as they all shook hands and took their seats.

"I'm David Rossi and this is my nephew Spencer."

"Ah yes Spencer, so nice to meet you young man," she said cheerfully. "Now the school policies are in this book," she said as she handed Spence a small spiral bound booklet. "But I'll let you look over that one your own time. There is no uniform at this school but dress code is enforced. Enough of that though what are you looking forward to Spencer?" she asked the young boy hoping to ease and nerves he had coming to a new school.

"I can't wait to take Math 6, English 9 Honors, Latin 3, Spanish 4, and Biology," Spencer replied with the classes he'd liked most on his schedule.

"I'm glad, and what do you do for a living Mr. Rossi?" she asked now turning to the demon in a slick expensive black suit. He was wealthy she could tell by looking at both of them that he was extremely well paid.

"I'm an Anesthesiologist at Sentara Norfolk General Hospital. It's a bit of a drive but I enjoy working there so it's worth it," the demon told her slyly knowing she wouldn't check him out.

"That's wonderful," she told them with a smile before checking her watch. "School should be starting soon if Spencer would like to leave for his first class."

Without having to be told twice the boy practically jumped off his chair and raced to his first class with his "Uncle Dave" smiling after him.

"Good luck keeping up with him," Amaymon told the Principal with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"He has an IQ of 187 and has an Eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. He'll be ready for his final exams by next week. The kid loves to learn," Rossi explained.

"If that does happen then we will happily place him in more advanced classes when needed. He may even be able to graduate early and start college by the age of 12 or 13," Price informed Rossi.

"Thank you Miss, I must be on my way now though," and with that Dave shook her had before walking out of the room and vanishing a few steps down the hall, returning to hell for a brief moment to maintain his power.


End file.
